


Close your eyes and you'll leave this dream.

by stariIiea



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariIiea/pseuds/stariIiea
Summary: HAHAHAHA VILLAIN TUBBO BUT ITS BACK AT THE FIGHT IN THE BLOWN UP COMMUNITY HOUSE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Close your eyes and you'll leave this dream.

The two familiar friends stared at eachother. Both played different roles in this fucked story. 

They were with together for so long.   
During so many different wars. 

They're both children. Why do they have to do this?  
Thoughts raced through Tubbos head , of all of the past wars.  
  


Tommy and Tubbo had always fought them together, side by side.   
They were best friends! Two peas in a pod! Always the heroes!  
  
Always the heroes! Right?   
They went through so many wars together, together! 

They'd never betray eachother right?

  
Right?

_''THE DISCS. WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE.''  
  
...  
And he fucking snapped.   
  
Hes been betrayed so many fucking times. SO. MANY.   
Tubbo didn't want to deal with this anymore.  
  
He wanted it to be over.  
  
  
He was done with the SMP.  
  
_Tubbo stood there, Disc in hand, staring directly at his friend. _Friend? No. Not anymore..  
_  
  
Everyone at the community house stopped. It seemed as if time itself had stopped at those words.  
  
''Wait- I didn't- I didn't mean it-'' Tommy stopped, Realizing what he'd just said.   
  
Tubbo just stared in disbelief.   
  
Was it always that way? Were they ever even friends?  
  
  
Were they friends...?  
  
Why is he doubting this? It was so fucking clear-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were never friends, it was just the discs.  
  
  
Only the fucking discs, that's it, tha-   
  
Is that all there is to it?   
  
  
Tubbo stared at the disc he held. The stupid fucking disc.  
  
The disc that ruined his friendship.  
The disc that caused so many wars.  
The disc that was OH SO IMPORTANT.  
  
THE DISC THAT CAUSED THE DEATH OF A NATION.

THE DISC THAT CAUSED THE DEATH OF HIS FRIENDS.   
  
Tubbo looked back up to the blonde boy.   
He didn't even notice he was crying.  
  
As he sobbed, he held the disc, keeping eyecontact with Tommy.  
  
''If the discs are worth more than everything, then you'll loose everything.''   
Tubbo went into his pocket. Before anyone could stop him,   
  
The community house began burning down.   
  
Everyone ran out to escape the fire. Tubbo made sure he went the opposite direction of everyone, and threw the disc into the fire.   
  
He made a quiet escape, leaving everything and everyone behind.   
  
The nation he fought for, The friends he had made,  
  
He didn't believe anything anymore.   
  
...If he was never on their side,   
He'd go help the opposite side.  
  
It was his time to be a villain  
  
  
\---[New Pov : Dream]---  
  
He couldn't help but laugh.   
Tommy had just lost everything he cared about, and it was great.  
The power he held over this ENTIRE SERVER.   
  
  
There was so much he could do.   
  
As dream walked through the forest, he thought back to all the events that had happened that day.   
  
Tommy got into a fight with his friend,   
That friend , people think he died in a fire. The community house fire.   
Tommy lost his disc,   
His nation is going to be blown up,  
Ranboo was revealed as a traitor..  
  
Oh, it was great.  
  
Everythings going to pla-  
  
He stopped as he head a sudden snap in the forest.   
  
Isn't he alone?  
  
Dream took out his weapons and headed towards the snap.   
  
  
He turned the corner, just to find Tubbo.  
Tubbo was sharpening a sword.   
  
  
''...You ok?'' Dream stared down at him.   
  
  
Tubbo stared up, only to ask a single thing.   
  
''I want to join you.'' 


End file.
